The Firework Dance: Version 2
by YuffetineRippalLightHope
Summary: I redid this Fiction because I actually like it, but the way I wrote it was awful) The Heroes had Won, Gaea was put back in a deep sleep again. The Seven had all survived. All that mattered now was who was taking who to the Firework dance. Multiple pairings.


**AN: First Percy Jackson and The Olympians/The Heroes of Olympus Fan Fic Don't Judge.  
**

* * *

"Hey Perce, Wanna spar?" Jason called to Percy purposely interrupting a kiss between him and Annabeth, "Fuck you!" Percy called to him, "Okay I'll meet you in your cabin later, Babe." Jason joked making everyone between the arena and the doors of the Athena cabin laugh.

"Hey Jason, I'll spar with you." A newly revived Bianca Di Angelo told him **(AN: Before you complain okay this is a little AU and fore shadowing.)** "Sure, B that sounds great." Jason said walking into the arena followed by Bianca.

"Hey Jason, I heard you aren't you allowed back to Camp Jupiter? Why's that?" Bianca asked curious about the full story. "If you can disarm me I'll tell you." Jason compromised.

Bianca took up offensive stance with her Gladius while Jason readied his spear, Jason took one wide slice with his spear and Bianca caught it and ripped it out of his hands. "Oh shit how about that?" Jason smirked and winked at Bianca obviously letting her win.

"Alright well it was during the battle of Athens against Gaea and the Giants..." Jason started.

_Jason, Percy, Piper, Hazel, Leo, Frank, Annabeth, Nico and Reyna were making their way towards Gaea so Piper could charmspeak Gaea back to sleep, When Mimas and Clytius ambushed them in the hallway to Gaea's sleeping chamber. _

_"What do you believe you're doing?" Mimas asked rhetorically_

_"Shit." Jason said look at both Giants that covered the only 2 ways to go. Mimas pounded one fist right were the group stood, thankfully Mimas was slow enough to be able to avoid. Once his fist it the ground Mimas broke into a smile and smashed his fist fast against the wall almost hitting Percy and Frank until he was thrown backwards by a large ball of fire from Leo. _

_"Demi God your powers wont kill me." Mimas laughed at Leo's attempt_

_"Who said anything about it killing you with that?" Leo smirked at the ceiling cracked open the a Flaming Sword flew into Mima's chest which Leo quickly ran up to and ripped out quickly. Leo jumped over to Mimas' heart and stabbing in twisting the blade slowly and painfully while the crack in the roof shot a fire ball at Mimas' head killing him. _

_"No Fair!" Clytius whined as he reached at both Reyna and Piper, throwing Jason into a quick decision and leaping to get Piper out of the way as he did get her out of the way Clytius still smacked her a little and knocked her unconscious while He crushed Reyna in his hand and threw her aside like she was nothing._

_"NEVER TOUCH PIPER!" Jason screamed literally sparking from his hands to his shoulders electrocuting the blade he burst himself into Clytius' heart at the same time an Arrow from Artemis flew into the back of Clytius' head killing him._

"Wow, you saved Piper over your girlfriend?" Bianca asked curiously

"She wasn't my girlfriend, she was my best and kinda only friend at Camp Jupiter," Jason told her honestly, blushing lightly

"Still, did Piper charm-" "No, she doesn't need to charmspeak me to get me to do things for her." Jason interrupted Bianca which put a smile on Bianca's face. She couldn't wait to tell Piper. "So do you like her then?" Bianca asked raising a curious eyebrow "Who Pipes? Yeah I love her but I mean.. Everyone would think it's the charmspeak." Jason told her sadly dropping his head

"Then tell them you love her even when she isn't around, Charmspeak only works when the Charmer is nearby." Bianca explained

"Oh Yeah, Why didn't I think of that? I'm an idiot." Jason said smacking himself in the forehead, "Can you call Piper and tell her to meet you here? Then leave so I can talk to her alone?" Jason asked pleadingly "Sure, sure one sec." Bianca said pulling up her phone Annabeth designed that could be used by Demi Gods and not get serious monster attacks. Bianca opened the phone and called Piper, "Hey Pipes it's B, come on down to the Arena I got some news you need to see in person." Bianca said then hung up leaving Piper no choice but to come.

Piper walked into the Arena looking around suspiciously "B?" Piper whisper yelled around the Arena until she literally bumped into Jason.

"Jason! Hey, what's up?" Piper jumped "Piper, I love you." Jason said kissing her gently on the lips. "I love you too Jason." Piper said pulling back from the kiss to catch her breathe. "Wanna go to the Fireworks Dance with me?" Jason asked smirking "Sure. But right now shut up and kiss me." Piper said pulling Jason back into a heated kiss.

* * *

"TRAVIS!" Katie screamed from her Cabin knowing it was Travis that vandalized her flowers.

"TRAVIS I WILL KILL YOU WHERE ARE MY FLOWERS!" Katie screeched around the Camp on a tantrum screaming at everyone she passed.

"Connor! Where in Hades is your brother?" Katie stopped and yelled at Connor who was near the Aphrodite cabin, no doubt visiting Drew. "He said something about being at the beach and not to interrupt him" Connor honestly told her what he remember. "Thank you, At least one brother can lead the Hermes cabin cause I'm gunna kill your brother." Katie told him seriously as she started storming over to the beach

"Have fun, little Lady." He said nodding his head and walking away towards the Hermes cabin.

Just at Katie began to reach the beach Travis walked up from the beach. "Ahh Katie, just the girl I was lookin' for, follow me." Travis said smiling as he led her to the beach, "You better have a good reason for picking all of my Roses and Daisies, Their my favorites." Katie told him very seriously. "I know, you tried to kill me when I picked one my first day here." Travis told her remembering their youth. "And if only I succeeded." Katie joked "Then this wouldn't be happening." He told her as he stopped and turned to face her "Why do you make it seem like making me work more to regrow the flowers is worth it, your just gunna destroy 'em again in a month." Katie said what she thought "Just look behind me and tell me it's not worth it." Travis said moving out of the way to show Katie what was written on the beach in Daisies and Roses

_Katie, Will you go to the firework dance with me tonight?_

Katie turned slowly not saying anything, just looking at Travis blankly.

Then she hopped on him, "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" She yelled hugging him really tight. "Good, I'll see you there, Beautiful." Travis said giving her a quick peck on the lips before running off to cause more shit.

* * *

The Firework Dance, To the Campers like Jason and Percy who had Girlfriends it was pure happiness, to Leo it was just another couple's occasion he spent on the dock with a bottle of whiskey.

Leo had already downed half the bottle and the sun had only been down for roughly an hour, Leo sat in quiet on the docks until he heard footsteps behind him

"Need a drinking buddy?" Nico asked sitting down beside Leo lightly dipping his foot in the water.

"Wouldn't hurt." Leo said passing Nico the bottle which he took a long sip from. "Why are you here, you can at least go down to The Underworld and spend a night with your dad?" Leo asked curiously raising his eyebrow.

"Cause I just wanna spend ALL my time around that asshole. Since Bianca's comeback all I've been to him is a servant and I'm tired of his shit." Nico said taking another sip of the bottle. "Yeah but at least your dad talks to you, I'm pretty sure mine sees me as a failure, Beckendorf was at least 900 times better then I'll ever be." Leo said seriously as he took a sip from the bottle Nico had discovered was Jack Daniels.

"Be glad your dad is NICE when he talks to you, mines a total fuck face." Nico said reaching for the bottle, when a third hand grabbed it. "The fuck do you want?" Nico said looking up at Bianca who was giving him the stink eye

"One, Dad doesn't want you drinking, Two, I came to get Leo so we can go dance." Bianca said smiling at Leo's glowing face after he realized she asked him to dance

"Fuck dad." Nico muttered snatching the bottle back fiercely "Leo, Let me keep this bottle and I won't kill you in your sleep for dancing with my sister." Nico said seriously "Deal." Leo smiled as he and Bianca walked away.

* * *

"Nico, stop drinking." Hades voice commanded as he appeared behind Nico ten minutes after Leo left

"Fuck you, _dad_" Nico said taking another big long gulp. "I command you to put the bottle down!" Hades yelled in anger, "That shit wont work old man, It might've when I thought I was your favorite but now that I know you just used me cause I was there._ Fuck you._" Nico said looking out across the water.

"Stop drinking and you'll be m-" "Just shut the fuck up Hades I don't care about what ever the fuck you want to say so just leave." Nico interrupted him knowing Hades hated getting interrupted "I'll kill you for interrupting me you fuck!" Hades snapped "Do it, then I can rebirth myself to a better dad, better family, better life." Nico laughed knowing he would do it to. "Little shit." Hades said as he disappeared.

Soon after Hades' departure Poseidon appeared in front of Nico at water level.

"Hades, He means well, but just sucks at showing it." Poseidon told him smirking at his remark "If Hades ever did something nice, it was be the day Olympus falls." Nico said finishing off his drink "So what'da want?" Nico asked in the nicest tone he could manage because he actually liked Poseidon

"I want to offer you a chance to un-intoxicate yourself for the girl thats about to come down the dock for you." Poseidon smiled at Nico and the silhouette at the end of the dock "That's was Hades was trying to offer to." Poseidon finished smirking "Sure make the last hour of my life pointless as long as it doesn't hurt to much." Nico said to Poseidon standing up.

Poseidon just waved his hand and Nico's thought's cleared up and became increasingly more rational over the second until Rachel showed up and he was completely sober. Poseidon long disappeared into the Sea.

* * *

"Nico?" Rachel asked from a few feet away. "Yeah sup Rach?" Nico asked smiling a little.

"Well I just wanted to check if you were alright." Rachel told him a little surprised he called her a nickname, usually he avoided everyone that wasn't Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Grover or Chiron.

"Wanna go dance?" He asked curiously gesturing to the Dance.

When they reached the Dance they noticed Percy and Annabeth kissing and stumbling toward towards Percy's cabin, which made Nico laugh and point it out to Rachel.

Next they saw Jason and Piper dancing to the slow song that was playing with Pipers head on Jason's shoulder and Jason's cheek against her hair which made Rachel coo.

Next they came upon Travis and Katie? It couldn't have been Connor, he was with Drew and Drew did NOT share her men.

After a second of searching they found Leo and Bianca kissing "I really don't want Leo as a brother in law." Nico joked as he took Rachel and walked to the dance floor as a new slow song came on.

"I wish I knew this was gunna happen I wouldn't look like such trash." Rachel said as she was in a Black tank top with a white American Eagle sweater over top with sweatpants "I don't know, you look pretty beautiful to me." Nico said kissing her forehead and placing his hands on her hips, while she wrapped her hands around his neck, they began to dance to the pace of the slow song.

The Dance coming to an end near to 3am everyone stumbling to different safe places to spend with their significant other. Nico and Rachel decided to take a walk on the beach.

"Rachel, I wanted to thank you for the best night of my life." Nico said truly from his heart. "It's the kindest thing anyone's ever done for me."

"Nico, I'd gladly do it again if I could. You're the only person here that still treats me human." Rachel explained looking Nico dead in the eye so he'd know she's serious.

"Rachel, Go out with me. Come on a real date with me sometime. We can go into the city and catch a movie." Nico asked hope shining in his eye.

"Yes Nico, I'll go out with you sometime." Rachel smiled kissing him lightly on the lips before walking off to the Big House leaving a stunned Nico behind.

**My first Percy Jackson and the Olympians Fan Fic. Originally intened to be JasonxPiper but it tend NicoxRachel not that I mind I love Nico to. Hope you liked it. BYE BYE!**


End file.
